


Au Natural

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yes thats a thing, god help us all, vaginal glitterbombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Peter tells Stiles that she doesn't need to use the hot new beauty product to be attractive, and tries to talk her into bed at the same time.Stiles lets him. It's not like it's a hardship.





	Au Natural

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, come on. [Glitter capsules for your lady parts?](https://www.prettywomaninc.com/q-a) of course I'm gonna write smut for that.  
> Probably riddled with typos - future me will deal.

 

Stiles tosses the package up and down absentmindedly as she talks to Lydia. “Where the hell did you even _get_ this shit? It can’t be a real product.”

Lydia continues to giggle down the phone. “Isn’t it perfectly awful? I knew that out of everyone, you’d appreciate it the most.”

“Aaaw. You’re my favorite. You know I love weird shit.” Stiles takes a closer look at the tiny pink capsule. “And people actually stick this up there? Why the hell would you?”

Lydia affects a mocking tone. “Apparently vaginas are awful, ugly things and we need to hide their natural state under a layer of glitter and sugar.”

Stiles rolls her eyes. “Well, obviously. Luckily I’m single, and I can have a messy, unglittered snatch.”

“Stay classy, Stiles,” Lydia says drily, before hanging up.

Stiles spends the next hour trawling the website of the glitter capsules, alternating between entertained and horrified. After sending a link to Erica, because she knows she’ll appreciate it, she drags herself to bed. She’s driving back to Beacon Hills tomorrow, so she needs to sleep. She drops the capsule into her backpack and doesn’t give it a second thought.

 

* * *

 

 

She spends a few days with her dad, and it’s nice. She makes time to go visit Derek, just because the number of times they’ve saved each other’s asses over the years makes them almost family. Peter’s there too, looking as dapper and delicious as ever. “Stiles,” he purrs out, a tiny smile on his face, almost like he’s glad to see her. Scratch that, she _knows_ he’s glad to see her. He’s never made any secret of his interest in her, and tonight’s no exception. “Let me know if you’re bored while you’re in town. I’m sure I could come up with some…entertainment.” He raises one eyebrow in invitation.

Stiles is kinda tempted. It’s been a while, and Peter’s criminally hot. But she can feel Derek’s glare burning holes in the back of her neck, so she settles for, ” I mean, I _would_ , but the Sourwolf over there seems determined to protect my virtue.”

“Pity,” Peter sighs wistfully.

Derek’s scowl retreats a little, and the three of them spend the evening catching up and playing board games.

Peter cheats. Nobody’s surprised.

Stiles goes to leave and grabs her bag, but as she turns, she trips on thin air, and the contents go flying when she tries to right herself. She grabs onto Derek’s arm to save herself, and spends a moment just appreciating the firm muscle underneath her palm. It really _has_ been a while, and Derek’s buff. So sue her.

Peter seems more interested in what’s scattered on the floor. He collects her notebook and pens, the seven different highlighters, a couple of lipsticks, a stray tampon, and a certain pink capsule. He reads the label and his eyebrows raise, and before Stiles can object, he’s slipped the item into his back pocket, his expression daring her to say something. She glances over at Derek, but he hasn’t noticed, and she sure as hell doesn’t want to draw attention to the thing, so she lets it go. She has no idea what Peter wants with her fannysparkles, and she’s not going to ask, not here.

Knowing Peter, she’ll find out soon enough.

 

* * *

 

 

The bedroom window slides open just after midnight. The lights are off, and Stiles doesn’t look up from where she’s sitting crosslegged on the bed, scrolling through her phone. “Hey, Sourwolf. What’s up?”

“Wrong wolf,” a voice says, dangerously close to her ear, and Stiles flails and drops her phone in fright. Peter grins from where he’s perched on the edge of her bed.

Stiles clutches her chest. ”Oh my god, dead of a heart attack at twenty,” she grumbles. She shoves at Peter fruitlessly, suddenly aware that she’s wearing a too-big t shirt that’s slipped off one shoulder, tiny panties, and nothing else. “Why are you here?”

Peter holds up the capsule. “Because of this.” He doesn’t ask permission but climbs onto the bed and lies down next to her, which. Creepy, but not altogether unwelcome. “Why would you ever think you needed something like this, sweetheart? You must know this isn’t safe.” If Stiles didn’t know Peter as well as she did, she could almost believe he’s genuinely concerned. But she’s fairly sure he has an agenda, and she’s also pretty sure she knows what it is.  

Conveniently, it kinda lines up with her own.

“I dunno. Sometimes a girl just wants to feel pretty, you know? I’ve been having a dry spell,” she sighs, eyes downcast and biting her lip. “I figured it couldn’t hurt.” She waits to see what Peter will do next, and hopes he'll live up to his reputation.

He doesn't disappoint. “Oh, sweetheart.” Peter places a single finger under her chin and tilts it up, and his face is only inches from hers. “You’re perfect as you are. You just need someone to appreciate your assets, that’s all.” He leans in closer, and Stiles can feel the heat radiating off his body. “I’d be happy to volunteer to break your drought. What do you say, darling. Let me get you wet?” He leans in the final inch and kisses her. His lips are softer than she imagined, and the scratch and scruff of his goatee is doing things to her. Sexy, sexy things.

“My dad’s working tonight,” she says when he pulls back, and Peter’s grin becomes predatory.

“Is that a yes?” He looks at her expectantly.

Stiles licks her lips deliberately. “That depends. Will you make it good?”

His grin widens, and Stiles swears she catches a glimpse of fang. “The best you’ve ever had.”

Stiles hums. “You talk a good game. Let’s see if you can back it up.”

Peter doesn’t answer, already busy toeing off his shoes. Stiles turns on her bedside lamp, purely for the purpose of watching Peter undress. He smirks, and puts on a show, flexing his pecs and making his abs ripple while she coos appreciatively. Once he’s bare chested, he turns to her and says, “Turnabout’s fair play, sweetheart. What are you hiding under there?”

Stiles kneels and wiggles her way out of her shirt, and when she drops it she hears a sharp intake of breath as Peter takes in the sight of her in nothing but white satin panties.  He’s staring at her like he wants to devour her. Maybe he does. She casually rubs a thumb over her nipple just to see the look on his face. “Your turn,” she says, grinning.

He juts out his chin at the challenge, and unzips his jeans, shoving them down and stepping out of them. There isn’t underwear, because of course there isn’t. Peter’s already hard, and Stiles likes what she sees. She likes it a lot. Peter’s got a nice, thick cock, and she can imagine how good it’s going to feel once she gets it inside her. Stiles gives an approving nod, and suddenly she’s squealing as Peter lunges towards her, tackling her back onto the bed with a low growl. “Oh, sweetheart.” Peter’s body brackets hers, and he kisses the side of her neck before saying, “Since we have the house to ourselves, that means I get to make you _scream_.”

Stiles reaches up and tangles her hands in Peter’s hair and drags him down for another kiss, this one hot and desperate. Stiles throws herself into it, and so does Peter. When they part, she’s panting slightly as she issues what’s almost a challenge. “Go ahead.”

 

* * *

 

 

Peter, apparently, fucking _loves_ a challenge. He takes his time, kissing his way down Stiles’s body, stopping to worship her small, firm breasts, teasing her nipples with a hot tongue and then blowing over them, the cool air making them peak and Stiles shudder. He spends forever laying open mouthed kisses across the soft skin of her belly, sucking a lovebite onto the point of one hip as she squirms under him. Stiles barely has time to wonder what he’s doing before he’s wrangled her out of her panties and has her legs parted and slung over his shoulders, his face buried between her legs, licking and suckling at the tender flesh there. His tongue is broad and strong and Stiles can’t help the breathy sounds she makes, the little whimpers and pleas for more as Peter eats her out, taking his time, every pass of his tongue slow and sure, a hot, wet drag over sensitive nerves.

It goes on forever and is over far too soon. Stiles is hovering on the edge of not-quite-there, but when he starts to tongue fuck her, all bets are off. She breaks, spasming and swearing, hands buried in Peter’s hair as she holds him _right there._

She thinks he’ll stop then, but he just waits till she’s stopped shuddering and begins all over again, long lazy licks, gentle kisses to the inside of her thighs, and reassurances that she’s his _good girl._ The words shouldn’t affect her as much as they do. She comes again in minutes, and he hasn’t even gotten his cock near her.

She lays there, body still trembling, feeling the bed dip as Peter moves. There’s the sound of a condom being opened, and then he’s sliding inside in one smooth movement, and it’s exactly as satisfying as she’d imagined. She makes a sound that’s part moan, part prayer, and Peter chuckles in her ear. “You like that, baby?”

Stiles doesn’t answer, just sighs happily and drapes her arms around Peter’s neck, losing herself to the rhythm of his thrusts as he fucks her steadily. Peter smells good, and she buries her nose in the crook of his neck and inhales, savoring the scent of sandalwood and the heat of his body covering hers.  Peter takes his time with this too, hips rocking, thrusting deep and slow, and Stiles just lets herself enjoy it, a fantasy finally fulfilled. Everything about this is perfect.

She must have said that out loud, because Peter laughingly agrees, before picking up the pace a little. He’s rubbing her in all the right places, and the delicious friction of him moving inside her has Stiles close for a third time, something she’s never managed before. Her breathless pleas must do something to him, because he starts to thrust in earnest, all the while babbling praise in her ear, and the hot breath on her neck, the muscled arms surrounding her, and the way he’s  fucking into her _just so_ all combine to send her flying one last time.

As her muscles clench, she hears Peter let out a curse and he stiffens above her, pressed as far inside her as he can get while his cock pulses and throbs. She opens her eyes and sees him with his eyes tightly shut, an expression of pure bliss on his face, his breathing ragged.

It’s a good look.

 

* * *

 

 

Afterwards, lying wrapped around each other, Peter says quietly, “So, have I convinced you that you don’t need to put foreign objects in your body to attract men, sweetheart?”

Stiles, whose brain is still happily doing the backstroke in the pool of endorphins from what was undoubtedly the best sex of her life, responds with, ”What?”

“The glitter capsules. Please promise me you won’t use them.”

It takes a second, but she gets there as her brain reluctantly goes back to doing its job. “Oh, hell no. That was a gag gift from Lydia. What sort of idiot would put that inside themselves? I mean, it would be weird, right? Some things aren’t meant to sparkle.”

Peter lets out a gusty sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god for that.”

Stiles squirms around so she’s comfortably nestled in Peter’s arms. He’s an excellent big spoon. “Were you really concerned for my health?”

Peter sounds amused as he replies, “Not exactly. I was more worried that I’d misjudged you for all these years, and you were actually that stupid.” Peter wraps a hand around Stiles’s waist and pulls her closer. “Still. It did give me an excuse to finally talk you into bed.”

Stiles hums. “Not gonna lie. Exactly zero regrets about this.” She snuggles back against the warm body. “In fact, we should do it again sometime.”

She doesn’t imagine the feel of Peter’s cock hardening against her backside, or the light kisses he peppers against her neck. “Agreed,“ he murmurs. ”Sometime _soon.”_

 

* * *

 

 _Soon_ is apparently two hours later.

 

 


End file.
